


First Time

by hirschmania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'M A BEACON OF SIN, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a virgin, fem!reader - Freeform, sans gives her a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“oh.” he says. then, his face morphs, becoming absoluetly devilish, sending a pang of heat into the pit of your stomach. “oh.” he purrs, poking his tounge between his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> my first update to this account in god knows how long and its sin nice.  
> hmu @ hirschmania.tumblr.com
> 
> edit 4/23/16: i'm glad u guys like this && it got me thinking. should i write a multi-chaptered sans/reader thing?? i have a few ideas i want to try!!

He looks down at you, a soft chuckle passing through him. “you look nervous, sweetheart.” he says, “what’s wrong?” 

Shyly, you tell Sans that you’re a little embarassed. He chuckles at you again. “embarassed? c’mon, sweetheart. no need for that.” he kisses your neck, moving his hands up your shirt. “ _i’m gonna take good care of you._ ” he says softly in your ear, and a chill runs down your spine. 

Sans nibbles your neck, and you let out a gasp. You feel him smile against your skin, and he darts his tounge out, running the tip of the the bright blue, magical apendage over your skin. Magic tingles over your flesh and you squirm. 

He pushes himself up to look down at you. He studies you for a moment before he frowns. “…hey.” he says, “if, uh, you don’t wanna, i could always wait.” you blink, surprised. What gave him that idea? 

You tell Sans you’re sure that you want this. He raises a bone browride at you. you sure? he says, Yes you reply. He tells you you look nervous. 

Your cheeks flush. Had he not realized that you…? 

You bashfullly admit that you’re a virgin, and his expression shifts. 

At first, he looks surprised, his eyesockets blinking. “oh.” he says. then, his face morphs, becoming absoluetly devilish, sending a pang of heat into the pit of your stomach. “ _oh._ ” he purrs, poking his tounge between his teeth. 

Your heart pounds as he kisses your neck again. “why didn’t ya just _tell me_ , sweetheart?” he coos, “if i knew i was gonna be your first…” he trails off. “it sure is my l _ucky day_ , huh?” he chuckles, shurgging off his jack. “how would such a _pretty girl_ like still a virgin, eh?” he asks, a question that not really meant to be answered as he grabs your cheeks and kisses you full on the lip, hungrily and needily. 

You let out a soft moan, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He hums, pulling away and looking at you, his face a few inches from yours. “i’m gonna take extra good care of you, sweetheart.” he says. 

He gets on his knees, stradling your lap, and pulls his shirt up off his torso, revealing his rows of ribs and the soul the lie underneath. You find yourself wanting to touch it, your fingers twitching in anticipation. 

Sans’ soul is vibrant. It’s a soft orange color, which, if you remember correctly, stood for courage, like a flame that never dies, persistently burning throughout all trials. There’s also specks of red there too (dertermination), and well as hints of a dark, navy blue (integrity). His soul is so beautiful, you think, like a light the you hope never goes out. 

Suddenly, fabric obsurces your vision, and you realize that Sans is trying to take your shirt off, and you remember yourself. You flush, raising your arms to help him, and when you can see him again, he’s smirking. “did ya get distracted or somethin’?” the question is asked teasingly. You flush deeper. He chuckles.   


He runs his hand over your stomach. He sighs dreamily. “you’re just so fucking beautiful, babe. i can’t beleive that i…” he trails off, and you notice theres a blue tinge to his cheek. “i love you.” he says, reaching around too unhook your bra. You smile bashfully. You tell him that you love him too, more than you’ve loved anybody else in a very long time. 

The rest of the undressing passes by in a blur, and you’re suddenly stark naked underneath your skeleton boyfriend, the only barrier between the both of you and the best night of your lives being his black boxers. He guides your hands to the eslastic strap, and you coil your finger around it. “ready?” he asks, and you nod. 

He smiles. “okay.” he slides the garment down and releases a sigh of releif when he’s fully exposed to you. 

_ Oh.  _

He was a lot bigger than you were expecting. 

You blink, suddenly feeling very intimidated by his size when his voice pulls you back to reality. 

“what’s wrong? feel like backin’ out? i wouldn’t judge ya if ya do.”   


You shake your head. God, he was so considerate. You tell Sans that his size is just kind of intimidating. He smirks, chuckling and laying you on your back from the sitting postion you were in. “oh, is that so?” his eye flashes blue. “well… i’ll just have t’ give ya an extra good time then, huh?” 

And just like that, he’s wrapped your legs around his pelvisalready ready to be inside you. He holds his postion, his tip poking your entrance, his eyes expectant, waiting for an okay. You smile, nodding mutely, and he slowly pushes himself inside you. 

Plesure runs up and down your body, and he grabs the headboard of your bed, grunting as he thrusts into you evenly. You move with him, squirming around and he gasps out various noises and groans of your name. Each time he moves, its like someone touching you in just the right way, to illict sounds out of you never knew you could make. 

“oh, baby,” Sans moans, “a-ah… f-fuck…” he gulps, “sweetheart, i– i’m gonna–” he groans, taking refuge in the crook of your neck as his thrusts get more wild and rough, and you slowly notice him losing control of himself. As if he were holding himself back just for you; to make your first time enjoyable.   


Then, suddenly, he releases and a concentrate and magic fills you and you let out a loud gasp, holding him tightly, as Sans growls as if he were a feral animal and biting into your shoulder harshly. Not too long after, you feel yourself reach your climax, and the two of you are lying together, wraped in now messy sheets and feeling like you’re on cloud nine. 

You lie there, quiet, for a good 15 minutes, when you feel him cuddle up next to you. You smile a bit, wrapping your arms around his torso. 

“love you.” he mumbles. YOu mumble the same back, and he kisses your crown.   


“let’s get some sleep now, yeah? m’ tired.” he says. You comply, your eyes slipping closed, and he sighs, smiling his soul glowing ever so vibrantly, yours following suit; two souls, simply just meant to be together.


End file.
